


Codewords

by cabintardlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Big Brother Mycroft, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mycroft IS the British Government, POV Outsider, Sherlock Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabintardlock/pseuds/cabintardlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft decides that Sherlock gets in far too much trouble for him to keep track of by himself, he creates different codewords for his staff to use according to what kind of trouble Sherlock is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codewords

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/22393.html?thread=131957113#t131957113/) prompt on the Sherlock kink meme for Mycroft using codewords for Sherlock.  
> Unbeta'd and unbritpicked, so might be a bit rough. Enjoy!

When everyone at work received a note through their emails, no one knew what to expect. Their boss, or more precisely their boss's underling's underling, nearly never sent anything out via email. It's simply too dangerous in the (rather reticent) business they're in, emails can be traced far too easily.

The note contained a set of instructions followed by a list of codes, as shown here:

These following codes will be used in any of the ensuing instances described. Any times these are relevant and needed, alert your supervisor immediately with the codeword. These are as follows. The subject described here will be assigned to you and you will never address him by name or research his identity. All employees will henceforth monitor the subject via CCTV.

Code S Blue – Subject has been kidnapped and is being held in an area inside the country, include details and location.

Code S Orange – Subject has left or is attempting to leave the country.

Code S Black – Subject has been seen with illicit substances and intoxicants on his person.

Code S Brown – Subject has obtained an illegal firearm and is currently equipped with it.

Code S Green – Subject has failed to return to his place of dwelling with no other information known as to his whereabouts.

Code S Red – Subject has used a specific, high-ranking identification (details to follow) to gain access to a restricted area/database.

Code S Crimson – Subject is wholly responsible for the death of an individual or individuals, include details.

Code S Yellow – Subject has been injured and transported to a medical facility, include specifics.

Code S Violet – Subject has contacted any member of his family, specifically his mother.

Code S Navy – Subject has been detained in the holding cells of Scotland Yard.

Code S Magenta – Subject has involved himself in a non-platonic relationship, include details of the other party.

Code S White – Subject has died.

And so, the Staff Group 5 of the British government henceforth became known to the most high-ranking members of Mycroft's employ as the 'Sherlock Task Force'. The members of the Sherlock Task Force ended up with a strange sort of fondness for their subject, despite never really knowing his true identity. Even when the press was booming with pictures of the detective and his doctor, Mycroft ensured the news never reached their ears.

When Code S Blue was used for the first time, they were all quite upset, many of them couldn't sleep at night from the anxiety. A couple nail-biting days later, the task force let out a collective sigh of relief when the subject was finally recovered. None of them want to relive those tension-filled days again, but they know very well that their subject attracts lots of danger, so they can only hope for the best.

Whenever Code S Red is needed, the group can only be amused and almost fondly exasperated over this man they've never even met.

They've never had to utilize Code S Crimson, and all of them are praying that the day doesn't come that it's needed.

Code S Yellow was especially hard for one member, a woman so concerned over the subject's gunshot wounds that others had to restrain her from personally checking on him. That was the one big rule, no physical contact, no matter what.

The one time Code S Black was issued, his big brother was not the only one to experience gut-wrenching fear and anxiety for their subject. They tracked his movements from the drug den, hoping to God they sent out the code fast enough, that he'd be intercepted before he got a chance to do anything. He was, but it didn't ease any of the sadness from seeing their usual confident subject look so lost.

The words 'Code S White' have become something like taboo around the task force, and most of them prefer not to even think of a time when they need to issue that particular code.

The task force cheered and celebrated when they finally got to use Code S Magenta, something many of them had been waiting for. Together, they all drank a toast (or 2 or 3) for their subject and his new partner. Unsurprisingly, the next day they were issued additional codewords concerning their subject's new partner.

Some of them wondered, what would the subject do if he knew about the task force? A strange group of people with this inconceivable, puzzling amount of affection towards this man they've never met, that they've only ever referred to as 'Subject', it would be enough to confuse anyone. Still, maybe if he knew that he wasn't always as alone as he looked, that there was not just one, but a multitude of people that think him brilliant, even if they must do so behind the scenes, maybe it would comfort him in some way.

 


End file.
